


That Same Old Song

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work with Vincent (Purple Guy/Man) at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one night and you both get a little adventerous...then you find out who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Same Old Song

It was a late Saturday evening, like, really late. I had been forced to take the night shift at my sort-of new job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria…it only being sort-of new because I hadn’t been there long enough to consider myself a veteran yet, but long enough to know the ins-and-outs of the old building.  
I clicked my tongue between my teeth as I walked into the building, its structure looming over me in the night. This place had always freaked me out with its creepy animatronics, its old build and the song…that STUPID SONG. They always played it on repeat during the day, and since I worked day shift it, it was always on my brain. It had been permanently imprinted. I even caught myself humming it as I entered the building. I took note that the front door wasn’t locked, but it didn’t disturb me because I knew I wouldn’t be working alone tonight. Vincent, another security guard, would be working with me tonight. I had worked the night-shift only a few times before, and I did my best to avoid ever working at night again, but fate would have it that the day shift had already been claimed for the day, so I was stuck with night-shift. I scolded myself for not coming in earlier and writing on the roster that I wanted daytime as I walked through the dark building, passing the stage as I walked by.  
I stopped momentarily to take in the animatronics that stood in place. I didn’t like the new animatronics; they were creepy as hell and even more disturbing than the older ones. Vincent I found agreed with me, though he showed a deep and sort of disturbing affection for the older animatronics. I would often find him, if he was with me during the day and not talking to the kids, sitting with them, drinking a fountain soda, talking with them like they were old friends. It always kind of freaked me out, but I used to talk to my stuffed animals a lot, so I didn’t judge. But lately…something has been eating the back of my brain…  
I continued to stare at the lifeless looking animatronics until I felt a terrible cold feeling, and then moved on with a shudder. I hated all of the animatronics, new and old. They were freaky, and not to mention they tried to kill me every time I took the night-shift.  
The thing eating at my brain was the story of the Freddy incidents. I had pulled up a history on the place after hearing some disturbing rumors from teenagers that always came and hung out, watching their younger siblings. Apparently, the Freddy trademark was bought from a family who owned a small diner, then they grew into a huge business, and the first Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was opened…but then, not long afterwards, tragedy struck. A string of murders had occurred in the building…all of them children. The children were never found, and the place got shut down for health reasons. After a while, they reopened the establishment, which I was currently walking through.  
Why would they reopen a place like this after such a terrible thing happened? I never found out if the killer was caught, but in my mind, I certainly hope so.  
Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright light from the office. I shielded my eyes, squinting to see what it was. Then I heard a chuckle come from the office and my thoughts were confirmed. “Knock it off, Vincent.” I muttered, walking forward as the light shut off with a click. I blinked several times to get my eyesight back, blinking away the dancing spots behind my eyes. Vincent sat there, holding the flashlight, his usual shit-eating grin on his face. “Glad you could make it.” He said, dropping the flashlight on the table. “Why did you ask me to come early?” I asked. I wanted to get straight to the point. Vincent had always sort of creeped me out. He just gave off this really weird vibe that gave me cold shivers when I was around him…sort of like the animatronics, but it felt worse. He stopped and looked at his watch, his eyes narrowing and his smile fading a small bit. “Hmm…not really so early anymore, though…you’re thirty minutes late.” He muttered. “You asked me to show up, like, two hours earlier than I’m supposed to and wouldn’t give me a reason why.” I muttered. It was still pretty early, and the actual job wouldn’t start until midnight. It was still only ten-thirty. “But that’s barely time to do anything!” He groaned, slapping his hand on his forehead. “Time to do what?” I sighed. It wasn’t like there was anything to do while they sat there and waited for animatronics to kill them. Vincent didn’t answer. I glanced back up at him, only to back up a bit, my face flushing. He was mere inches from my face, his eyes half-lidded and his smile stretching across his face.  
“V-Vince-“ I was suddenly cut off by his lips crashing into mine roughly, a startled moan escaping my mouth and into his. My eyes were wide as I tried to pull away, but he had me pinned to the desk, his pelvis pressed hard against mine, and his arms on either side of me, holding me in position. I attempted to push him off, my hands on his chest, pushing hard against him but he didn’t budge. He chuckled into the kiss, deepening it making me lean back, almost falling backwards onto the desk. He parted and I gasped, staring at him with shock. “W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST-“ He silenced me, shushing me and putting a finger to my lips. “I wanted to have some fun. I see the way you stare at me when we work. You’re curious about me, aren’t you (_____)” He smirked, his hands sliding to my waist. My face was hot and my clothes suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
He wasn’t lying, that was for sure. Vincent was attractive, and I often caught myself staring at him. But I was also curious about what went on in his head all day. He seemed so attached to the children that came here, but I could see something else on his face when he talked to them, sort of like hate. And then, not to mention all the times he glanced at me. His eyes would rake over me, and once or twice I caught him licking his lips, staring me down. It would send uncomfortable, yet pleasurable shivers down my spine.  
My breathing picked up as I stared him down, unsure what to say. “U-um...” I finally stuttered out, “I…don’t think this is a good place to…” I clammed up again. He already had me roped in to do this. It had been a long, long time since I had done this with someone, and he had me wanting it bad, but I felt that tingling fear in the back of my mind, like a distant alarm sounding off telling me that this was not a good idea, that something wasn’t right. But I didn’t want to hear it. Not right now. “Well, we have a shift to do in about an hour and twenty minutes, and I don’t think we could make it out of here and back within that time…you know what happens if no one is here to watch the animatronics, hmmm?” Vincent hummed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. “No…I don’t…” I panted. His thumbs rubbed circles on my hip bones, and I felt the slightest jerk of his hips against mine. “They try to get out.” He muttered, rubbing his lips on my neck. “We wouldn’t want that…would we?” He purred, his hands sliding up my waist, pulling my tucked shirt from my pants. “No…we…” I tried to speak, but my mind wouldn’t work. Everything was in a deliciously heated daze. The room was at least ten degrees hotter than it was when I entered. He hummed against my neck, his tongue slowly raking across my sensitive skin. I gasped, bucking my hips against his, making him take a sharp inhale of breath. He looked at me, letting out a shuddering exhale, his smile still on his face. “You shouldn’t rush things, love.” He growled, licking his lips before smashing them against mine, pushing me down on the desk. He placed his knees on the desk, swiping the fan and anything else on the desk onto the floor with loud clatters. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, making me moan as his hands ran up my stomach, giving my breast a tight squeeze. I yelped, pulling away from his mouth. A strand of saliva hung from our mouths. He licked it up, breaking it. “Awww…did that hurt? Here, let me kiss it better.” He cooed, reaching up to the collar of my shirt and ripping it open, a few buttons popping off and bouncing onto the table and floor. “Vincent!” I yelled. “You got plenty more of those, love.” He muttered, staring down at my (f/c) bra. He licked his lips. “Yummy…” He growled, pulling down the bra, letting my breast bounce free. He slowly dipped his head, licking the bud and rolling his tongue across my breast. I whimpered, gripping the back of his head as he sucked on my nipple, rubbing the other between his fingers. I flinched and pulled his hair, making him pull up and gasp. “Ooohhhh…you are goooood…” He groaned. I bit my bottom lip, staring up at him as he moved back down, sucking on my neck. I stifled a moan to which I heard him laugh. “Oh no, that won’t do. No holding back, you hear? I wanna hear you” He whispered, his fingers trailing down between my legs. His two fingers rubbed hard against me, making me arch my back, letting out a loud moan. “That’s better.” He growled, continuously rubbing. I decided to get courageous and slowly rubbed my hands to his neck, pulling at his collar gently. I then slowly slid my fingers over every button, undoing them at a painfully slow pace. “You’re mean, (_____)…being such a tease.” He purred, his fingers running up to my belt and slowly undoing it. I smiled triumphantly. I was rather enjoying seeing him writhe under my teasing touch. Finally the last button came free and he slid his shirt off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. I ran my fingers over his tight stomach and up to his chest, then I fluttered my fingers over his collarbone, to which he replied with a hum. He finally got my belt and pants opened, and I helped him take them off, along with my (f/c) underwear, which he flung to the floor. He laughed, dipping his fingers in my heat, making me arch my back and moan. He pulled them out and brought it to his mouth were he began sucking on his fingers, humming in satisfaction. “Hmmm…you taste niiiice…” He purred. He slid himself off the table, positioning himself in front of me. He held my thighs apart and brought his face to my heat. “Already so wet…” he growled, sliding his tongue over my clit. I cried out, gripping the edges of the desk as his tongue went over me over and over again. He slid his tongue inside, humming in approval as he slid it in and out and whirled it around inside me. I mewled, trying to buck my hips against him, but he held me down firmly. I could feel the bubbling heat inside my stomach build already, but just as I came close, he pulled away, making me whimper. “Aww, don’t worry, baby. I’m going to give you so much better.” He snickered. He slowly ran his hands down his stomach to his belt in which he took off at a madly slow pace. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation as his pants slid down his legs, revealing his boxers. My eyes immediately met the large bulge in his underwear. “Like what you see?” He teased, slowly pulling down his boxers. “Yes…” I panted, watching as his erect member slid out from his boxers. He positioned himself in front of me, holding my hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. “You ready?” He hummed. I nodded feverishly as he slowly entered at first, then seemed to decide he wanted a more rapid entrance and rammed himself inside me with a groan. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, and shifted until I was comfortable.  
Me moved in me at a slow pace at first, but began to thrust into me harder, making the entire desk shake at his powerful thrusts. He held onto my waist hard as I held onto the desk, grunting and moaning every time he thrust forward. “V-Vincent!” I moaned. I was getting close. He leaned over me and kissed me. “Almost.” He panted. He began thrusting even faster, the sound of our slick skin smacking into each other loud in the room. His breathing was labored and I was moaning so loudly it echoed throughout the establishment. “I’m-“ I was cut off as I arched my back, crying out as my walls tightened around him. A few more thrusts and he came inside me, a groan escaping his lips.  
After coming down from our high He pulled out of me, his juices flowing out of me and onto the table. He chuckled, pulling his clothes back on. “That was veeery nice.” He hummed, finishing buttoning up his shirt. I sat up off the desk, slowly pulling back on my bra and buttoning up my shirt with the few buttons still left on. I jumped off the desk, staggered for a moment, then put on my bottoms. “Yeah…it was…good.” I stammered. I was still in my hazy stage as I finished getting dressed. Vincent strode over to me, pushing me against the desk again. “You’re so pretty…and you’re always so nice to me.” He hummed, running his fingers in my hair.  
I finally was able to start getting my senses back as I felt something wrong…that feeling I always got around him when he talked to the children or the animatronics. “ He pulled me into a tight embrace, sighing heavily. “Just like the kids…they’ve always been so nice to me…so nice…” He purred. I could feel my heart racing. “Vincent?” I questioned. We had just had sex, yeah, but this cuddling didn’t feel right…those alarms were going off in my head again, but this time, they were louder than ever. “The kids always were so nice to me…I never wanted them to go…” He said in a soft and quiet voice. It was a voice I had never heard him use. “But now they hate me…they don’t like talking to me anymore…” He said, his voice filled with hurt. What was he talking about? All the kids that came to the pizzeria loved him. “I’ll have to get more children…more that like me…more that will stay with me…forever…” He whispered. My brain couldn’t wrap around what he was saying…until I thought about it harder.  
More kids.  
Hate.  
Always loved children…  
The red flags went all up in my brain, the alarm louder than ever. I pulled away from him, staring at him with a terrified expression. He was staring at me, his smile long gone. “You…” I breathed. His smile slowly formed across his face again…and it never looked more terrifying.  
“You can stay, too, (_____)…you can stay with me forever…just like the new kids…” Vincent giggled. New kids? That meant… “No….” I whimpered. What was happening? Just a moment ago I was high as a kite with Vincent. I had even felt what I could only call love for him. Now…now he looked like a monster.  
As swift as I could I ran around the desk, making for the exit. But as soon as I rounded the desk I felt an agonizing pain in my back, making me scream loudly. I was pulled back by my neck and I watched as a bloody knife was rammed down onto my chest. I screeched, watching the knife twist in me, blood spurting from the wound. I coughed, feeling warm liquid dribble from my mouth. I felt my body shudder and go cold as my vision blurred, the world moving oddly around me. I saw myself being pulled upon the desk, Vincent smiling down at me, pulling my limp body into his lap as he stroked my hair, humming gently. I felt myself slip away into darkness as I recognized the song. It was the Freddy Fazbear’s them song that I always heard. 

“I’ll always be with you, (______)…I love you.” Vincent said sweetly, kissing your cold and bloodied face, just as the clock struck 12:00.


End file.
